This study will attempt to determine the antitumor activity of the combination regimen of Mitomycin C, Adriamycin and cis-Platinum (MAP) in patients with metastatic anal canal cancer; and to determine the antitumor activity of the combination Bleomycin-CCNU as secondline treatment in patients with anal cancer who have failed MAP therapy.